


Petals in the Wind || Genji x reader

by Lord_DuckButt



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, genji shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_DuckButt/pseuds/Lord_DuckButt
Summary: Uhhh a Genji x reader I guess. Dunno how far this will go. I'll do my best though!!





	1. Chapter 1

The world passed by in a blur as the traditional homes changed into the more modern units. People were even blurs, he noticed some people wearing similar uniforms to him. Maybe some of them will be in his class this year. Maybe some of them will even become his friends. Who knows how this year will go.  
Genji huffed as he opened the door lugging his bag over his shoulder. “Have a nice day young master.” The driver said with a fake smile. The teen mumbled a tired ‘you too’ before making his way through the front gates of the school. He could feel the happiness amongst other students as they were reunited with their friends. Unfortunate for the young man he didn’t have friends to reunite with, he didn’t have enough time to in the year prior. It was get to school, do work, and go home. He wasn’t able to stay out after school to talk to anyone. One time he snuck out for an hour but he was caught by his brother and got a scolding from his whole family.

There was a crowd of students seeming to surround a large board. That must be the class roles. He waited for the crowd to thin down, but it only got bigger. So he decided to just push his way through.  
“Yes, I’m in Shimada-kun’s class!” A girl cheered loudly, almost piercingly. The girls next to her, presuming that it’s her friends, groaned when they found their names in a different class. Genji dragged in finger down along the multiple lists until he finally found his name. He checked where his home room was and instantly made his way.

There were quite a lot of empty desks so he took the one that was in the back corner. He opened his bag to grab the hand held console from his bag. The only way he knew that the class was filling up was when the girls started to surround him and ask how his summer was. Naturally he put on a smile keeping the answers short, flirts here and there. Keep them satisfied. Genji enjoyed the attention that wasn’t forced upon him, but he wanted a proper conversation.

Luckily the bell rung keeping the conversation short. Everyone took a seat from where they were standing when they saw the teacher enter the room. Everyone stood doing their bowing greeting the teacher. Roll marking was done and the next teacher came in for Maths.

The first thing that he did was set up a seating plan. Luckily Genji was still in the corner, so that meant that he didn’t have to pay attention 90% of the time. Once that was all sorted teacher started the lesson, the topic being algebra, wonderful. Genji just stared out of the window watching birds fly around, peck at the ground, they had so much freedom. He wished that he was a bird, maybe a sparrow.  
“MR SHIMADA!” Genji jumped at shout, eyes wide and posture straight. The whole class had turned around in their seat, most smiling and trying to hide their laughter. “Could you tell me what ‘x’ is?” Genji looked at the board that was covered in problems and soloutions.  
“Uhhh…” His mind went completely blank, no words could be formed.  
You’re lucky it’s only the first day back. Now pay attention.“ Genji nodded looking at the board but not paying attention.

Eventually the class did and a forever later so did the school day. Genji forced his way of to the family car, the driver opened the door for him. The drive back home was exactly like the drive to the school, just in reverse.

When he got home he went straight to his room, stripped off his uniform and planted himself onto his bed.  
“I could always teach you brother.” Genji groaned at the voice of his older brother. “I don’t see why you need to go to a public school when you can learn what you need here.”  
“By shoving a stick up my butt?” His brother, Hanzo, sighed not wanting to deal with his brother’s antics.  
“Get ready, we have training.” With that he left to go to the gardens. Genji groaned as he rolled across his bed landing on the floor. He forcibly got himself up changing.

Training went on as per normal now it was time for dinner. It was bland as always. There was no colour to it, no flavour and it was a small serving too.  
“How was school?” His mother questioned wanting to break the thick silence.  
“It was alright.” Genji stared at the apparent meal before him.  
“Made any friends?” He simply shook his head.  
“Hanzo can teach you, you don’t need school.” Genji stayed silent, he wasn’t up for another argument with his father about his schooling.  
“It’s only been the first day, just give him a chance.” Him mother offered knowing Genji just wanted to live his life as a teen.

The routine between school and home were the exact same for about four-and-a-half weeks and probably will be until he finished school.  
“(L/N) (Y/N)? Is (L/N) here?” The substitute teacher called out looking for the student. Everyone looked around confused not having heard the name before, until they saw the empty space next to Genji. He’s never noticed that before.  
“They’re away.” A male student in front of Genji called in front of him. The teacher nodded calling out the rest of the roll.

The rest of the morning flew by quickly, but there was one thing on his mind. Who was (L/N) (Y/N)? Why have they not been here? He had to ask that guy. When lunch came around everyone dispersed to their group and went to grab their lunch. Before Genji was surrounded by girls flirting with him, as per usual, he stood up grabbing his lunch from his bag and sat in front of the guy sitting backwards on the chair so he was facing him. The guy simply looked up tiredly before returning to his food.  
“What do you want?” The tone was of boredom and a bit of annoyance.  
“Whose (L/N)?”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Well first off they haven’t showed up to school leaving me alone, and you know them so I want to know.” Genji leaned forward whispering the information to him like it was confidential. The guy sighed putting his food down.  
“Do you even know my name?” You could easily tell Genji was stuck as his smirk slightly faltered. “Whatever.” The guy shook his head going back to eating his food.  
“You can have my lunch.” Genji was desperate for information. The guys eyebrows rose at the offer.  
“I accept.” The guy slid over his food only to take it right back. “The name’s Daisuke Kei.” With that he pushed his food forward taking Genji’s lunch. “(Y/N)-chan is a friend of mine from first year, they’re a professional Shoji player and they’re busy studying for their upcoming match.”  
“For four weeks?”  
“It’s an important match, also they tend to think too much about it.”  
“What do they look like?”  
“A person.” Genji rolled his eyes with a slight smile.  
“No. Really.”  
“Bring proper food next time.” Genji huffed as he was given an empty box and Daisuke laid his head down on the desk waiting for the end of lunch. During the rest of the day Genji started to imagine what (L/N) (Y/N) looked like, what they were like and how possible future conversation could go.

This day dreaming continued on until dinner when his father decided to break the silence.  
“We’ve got reservations with the Takahashi’s tomorrow night. They will be bringing their daughters.” Genji and Hanzo both nodded although they were both dreading the thought of seeing the Takahashi daughters. They’ve met them once and they both agreed that they weren’t the ones. Besides Genji has someone else on his mind. He didn’t even know them and they’ve already taken his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get back to, wasn't sure how I was feeling about it after a bit. But here ya go!~

The pen that was held in Genji’s hand did nothing but tap away onto his notebook that was blank of the needed answers. His mind went to any other possible direction besides working out the answer to the maths problem that glared at him. He had the examples written out, yet he couldn’t solve the problem. It didn’t seem all that difficult and it wasn’t, but his mind made it seemed as though it was one of the most difficult things he’s had to work on.

Maybe it was the fact that he had dinner with the Takahashi’s yet again. He didn’t want to deal with those stuck up girls. Just the thought of hearing them chat away gave him a migraine; their voices were piercingly high pitched. Yes they were somewhat attractive; they had a nice well balanced figure, a beautifully built face, clean, smooth skin. But they did cake their face with makeup and ‘laughed’ at everything that was said. He also had to speak against what he truly thought. He basically had a script resighted for every possible answer that was thrown at him. There had to be a way out of the dinner.

Genji groaned placing his head onto his notebook. He rolled his head onto the side to look out of the window onto the campus grounds where the sakura petals floated down elegantly. How far down did they fall per second? Seven centimetres, no five, three? No, it was defiantly five. Five centimetres per second. It seemed as though it was raining the petals under the tree.

“Are you okay Genji-kun?” One of his fellow female students asked softly, voice full of concern. Her hands held each other against her chest. Then a thought hit him.  
“I’m fine. But the question is, are you free tonight?” Genji sat up straight leaning towards the female, a flirtatious smile upon his lips. The girl blushed and looked in all different directions.  
“U-um well my friends and I were going to karaoke. Would you like to come?” ‘ _Perfect_ ’  Genji’s smile brightened, now he has an escape route.   
“I would love to~”  He just hopes that he will be able to hide long enough.

“You basically just accepted just accepted to go on a date with her.” Daisuke mumbled nibbling at his food.  
“That’s the point!” Genji cheered standing up, grabbing his lunch and walking to the desk in front of his newly made friend.  
“I thought you said that you had a family dinner or something with this other family?” Daisuke raised his eyebrows waiting for the flirting boys answer. Genji groaned at the thought.  
“Yeah… but..” He paused trying to think of a follow up that didn’t sound childish like ‘Because I don’t want to.’   
“But what? You don’t want to.” Genji pursed his lips just staring at his food, he was clearly caught. “Just go, it’ll be easier to just do rather than avoiding it. It’s not always as painful as you think it would be.” Genji opened his mouth to say something, yet there was nothing. “Well that’s what (Y/N)-chan would say.” Daisuke rolled his eyes with a slight shake of his head.  
“Then what would you say?”  
“Not my problem.” Daisuke shrugged eyeing off Genji’s unfinished lunch. “You going to finish that?” He asked already reaching for it.  Genji simply glared at his friend tucking the box closer towards him, hunching over it protectively.

The two bickered about for a few minutes until a beep coming from Daisuke. He grabbed his phone from his pocket unlocking it to see what the notification was and what it was about caused him to chuckle. He quickly tapped away smiling at himself. This quickly perked Genji’s interest so he stood and leaned over the desk to take a peek.  
“Who’re talking to?” Genji sung leaning closer and closer to Daisuke’s phone. “C’mon~”  
“It’s (Y/N).” Genji smiled widely with his teeth showing. “They’re just updating me.”  
“On what?” At this point Genji had sat back down in his seat slouching with his arms crossed over his chest with a slight pout.  
“Nothing.” Daisuke continued tapping away chuckling every now and then. “Wait.” Genji’s head perked up.  
“Hmmm?”  
“Where were you supposed to go for dinner?” The tone of his voice was serious but his eyes never left the screen. Genji pondered with his chin between his thumb and index finger. He looked around the room with his lips perked.  
“Akihibo, I think.”  He nodded reassuring that was the restaurant. But Daisuke groaned. “What?”  
“You’re not going, so it doesn’t matter.”  The frown was prominent on Daisuke’s face as he tapped away.  
“No, no tell me.” Genji was teased with information so naturally; he needed to know the rest of it. His friends sighed not wanting to deal with Genji’s whining if he kept declining to tell him.  
“Fine.  After (Y/N)’s match they’re going to Akihibo for dinner and drinks.”  
“Isn’t (Y/N) our age?” Genji titled his head in confusion, why would you be drinking?  
“It’s (L/N) to you. And yes they’re our age, they shouldn’t be drinking but her shogi friend’s peer pressure her.” After the explanation Daisuke went back to typing. Genji was about to let the conversation go, but then he realized that Daisuke was the one to ask him and that he never answered Genji’s question.  
“So why do you ask?” Daisuke closed his eyes.   
“You’re not going.” Then his phone went off indicating that he has a new message and opened it indicating the end of the conversation.

Genji huffed as he tugged his sports shirt on. He didn’t mind sport but it was just too much effort. Although the upside was the chicks in the sports uniform, rather tight shirts and also rather tight shorts. He was even able to show off his skills to everyone as well.

A group of girls from the other class kept sneaking glances at Genji, or that’s what he wanted to believe. Those girls were actually looking the tall class man next to him. Daisuke was most defiantly over towered Genji by half a foot at least.  
“How are you so tall?” Genji mumbled at the lack of attention he was getting.  
“Steroids.” He replied unfazed and kept walking towards where the rest of their classmates were. Daisuke noticed Genji’s shock and sighed with a smirk. “I was joking.” Genji laughed saying he knew that he was joking, he didn’t.

“Hey Daisuke, know when (L/Y)’s coming back?”  A female, obviously sporty, student asked. “We’ve got a volleyball tournament coming up.”  
“She should be here next week.” The girl blushed slightly scratching her cheek.  
“Oh okay.” Genji titled his head, but he also noticed the smirk Daisuke had.  
“You worried or something?” The girl jumped slightly blush growing.  
“N-no- wait y-yes I uh…” The girl became lost for words. It was cute how flustered she got.  
“I’ll tell (Y/N) you were worried.” The girl nodded and rushed back to her group.

Throughout the rest of the lesson students from the other class kept coming over to Daisuke asking where you were, always disappointed when they hear the response. Why did they care so much?  
“When you meet (Y/N) you’ll understand.” Daisuke answered Genji’s internal question. Genji nodded walking over to the bubblers to get a drink. “You still doing the karaoke thing?” He wiped away the water dripping down his chin. Then lifted the collar of his shirt up to wipe away the sweat formed on his forehead.  
“Yeah.” Daisuke grunted before grabbing his getting his own drink. “Why do you keep asking.” Genji was now leaning against the wall beside the bubbler watching as Daisuke wiped away the dripping water.  
“You’re not going to Akihibo, so it doesn’t matter.” With the way he was avoiding a way to answer irritated Genji. If he’s asking he’s got to answer.  
“The more you ask me, the more I ask you.” Another sigh left Daisuke admitting his defeat.  
“Look when (Y/N)’s shogi friends go to Akihibo, they force her to drink then ditch her when they decide to go. Therefore I have to pick her up after they text multiple people. But I’ve got softball practice out of town for the weekend and I’m leaving this afternoon.” Daisuke paused looking around for a bit. “I just thought that you could drop her off or something.” He shrugged while walking off with Genji soon followed.  
“Why can’t they just get an Uber or something? What about their parents?”  
“They’re a drunken teenager. Also parents, asleep.” Genji realized how stupid how his question was with the response he was given.

At the end of the class girls crowded around both Genji and Daisuke complimenting them on how well they did. Genji naturally flirted with them while Daisuke just ignored them finding a way out pondering on what to do about his friend with his absence.

Genji’s mind pondered while mindlessly winking towards the squealing girls. He could help out one of his only proper friend or he could hang around with a bunch of cute girls. He ummed and ahed over his choices. The teenager huffed and excused himself to catch up to his friend.  
“Daisuke, wait!” He wrapped his arm around the tall boys shoulders with a grin. “I’ll do it. On one condition.” Genji held up a singular finger waving it around. Daisuke huffed signalling Genji to declare the condition. “You and your friend have to come with me to karaoke with the girls next time~” Daisuke crained his neck creating a cracking sound while a look of displeasure filled his features.  
“(Y/N) won’t be happy about that but they’ll understand.”  
“YOSH!” Genji cheered fist bumping the air.


End file.
